


Grocery Shopping

by thegrumpiestkuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, just fun grocery shopping, peep that tiny little bit of angst because I can't control myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpiestkuki/pseuds/thegrumpiestkuki
Summary: Urie and Mutsuki’s first date involves grocery shopping and a lot of teasing from their friends.
Relationships: Mutsuki Tooru/Urie Kuki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> (This takes place when they are in a relationship but it is still long distance, however Mutsuki visits more often than before)

Urie had been thinking about their past interactions a lot lately now that his anxious state over Mutsuki’s wellbeing had quelled slightly, and one particular instance stood out to him. It was that time when Arima and Akira had come to the chateau for dinner and Mutsuki had asked him to collect food so that he and Haise could cook it. The imprecise quantities on the shopping list had really pissed him off and what had made him even more irritated was that Mutsuki hadn’t been trying to annoy him at all. He had been trying to include him.

“Hey Tooru, you know when you were really vague with quantities that day you gave me the shopping list? Do you remember that day? (I’m sorry I tried to shut you out)”

Mutsuki looked up from the book he was currently pouring over “Yeah, I remember. I thought for sure that you’d tell me to forget it when I asked”

“Ah, well I was kind of-

“ _interested_?” Mutsuki teased, nudging his shoulder. He looked a lot happier lately and seemed to be smiling more often than not. It was a nice change.

Urie smiled down at him “Yeah”

“So, why do you ask?” Mutsuki continued.

“The quantities on that list were-“ he paused, hoping to phrase it in a way that wouldn’t offend Mutsuki. “-Not exactly…precise. Why was that? You were the only one other than Hai-Kaneki who could cook so it was kind of weird”

“Oh…well, my parents, they weren’t exactly the best at teaching stuff”

Shit. He felt awful. He wondered how the hell he could fix this. Anything. Anything? Something?

“We could, uh go to the grocery store sometime and I could teach you. If you’d like?”

“You mean like a date?”

“Uh, sure (You would really accept something as shitty as a grocery store visit as a date?)”

The teasing from everyone would be merciless.

*****

When Mutsuki had told Hsiao and Saiko of their plans at dinner the previous night they had reacted exactly as he’d imagined. The two were full of smiles and enthusiasm at the table, but once Mutsuki left the room for a shower he was fixed with an eye roll from Hsiao and giggles from Saiko. They had even suggested that Takeomi was more romantic than him which was incredibly insulting. He’d insisted that it was domestic and would give them the ability to see what living together would be like. Of course, he was talking complete and utter shit, but they didn’t need to know that. Urie made a mental note to properly court Mutsuki after this. He deserved to be properly shown adoration, not some half-assed attempt at spending meaningful time together.

Urie would have even suggested to Mutsuki that they do something different as a first ‘date’, had Mutsuki not seemed so excited at the idea. Usually Urie was the first to wake, a habit he had developed when he was younger and had a bad habit of over-exercising, but that morning he had awoken to Mutsuki laying across the bed, phone in hand. Urie wasn’t really one for sweet foods, but if Mutsuki wanted to try baking several cakes with him, he would taste test until he felt sick.

Mutsuki picked up a bag of flour and squinted at the list in his hand that Urie had written for them earlier “It says we need 2 cups of flour per cake, but how many bags should we buy?”

“Let’s get two, to be on the safe side”

Mutsuki placed two bags into the almost filled basket Urie was carrying “Thanks for doing this, Kuki. It means a lot that you want to help me get better”

“It’s just groceries (I’ll give you a better date, I swear it)” He replied.

Mutsuki turned to face the shelves “No-I, uh, I mean for everything. For being there for me. For being my friend-well boyfriend now I guess ha”

Urie momentarily felt a tendril of panic wrap around his heart before he reminded himself that Mutsuki probably always felt sad lately, he was probably just keeping it hidden. This was just him opening up. He hadn’t done anything wrong. Communicating was good. Being open with Mutsuki was good.

“You don’t need to thank me, Tooru. I’m your family and I always will be no matter what happens, even if this doesn’t work out (I’ll make sure it does, though)”

Mutsuki turned back to him and Urie saw, with relief, that his smile was genuine “I love you”

Mutsuki quickly pecked him on the cheek and Urie felt his cheeks warm “Tooru! You can’t do that, we’re in public” He hissed.

Mutsuki rolled his eyes, a habit that seemed to be picked up from Hsiao or maybe Juuzou “I just kissed you on the cheek! It’s not like I used tongue or anything”

Tongue kissing. Tongue kissing Mutsuki. My boyfriend Mutsuki. Don’t think about that in public “Ah, right. Good (Tooru, please)”

“So, you _don’t_ want tongue?”

“(Tooru!) That’s not what I- **gah!** ” Urie felt his entire body sag in exasperation. Having a boyfriend was a nightmare, but it was one that he wouldn’t change for the world. Not even for a significant promotion.

Mutsuki giggled and poked him in the stomach playfully before picking up a large bag “Oh, we could roast marshmallows later! Saiko would like that”

“How many marshmallows do you think we will need?”

“Uhmm, a lot?”

Maybe some habits would die hard.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as being from Mutsuki’s perspective but it really is so much easier to write from Urie’s. This is written in the same universe as Afterwards/Brushstrokes but can also be read as a stand alone so I didn’t put it in the collection. This is also not the sequel to Brushstrokes that I have previously mentioned writing btw, that’s still coming but it’s much longer than this so I figured I’d give some fluff to bide time. Hope you enjoy 😊
> 
> My tumblr is thegrumpiestkuki


End file.
